


Matrioshki (fake pictures)

by mr_hyde_06



Category: Matroesjka's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_hyde_06/pseuds/mr_hyde_06
Summary: My fake posters for TV show "Matrioshki / Matroesjka's" (Belgium, 2005)"Each year hundreds of women are taken from their homes and forced into a life of prostitution and sexual slavery. This is the story of ten of them. A Belgian criminal gang head east to Lithuania to recruit young women desperate to leave their impoverished lives. Promising a glamorous life as members of a stage dance troupe, the girls are eager to sign up. From the training in Cyprus, to the strip clubs and illegal brothers in Belgium, the girls from the start are forced into a life of rape, abuse, murder and misery. The police are slow and corrupt, and the gangsters are always one step ahead of the law." (c) Imdb





	Matrioshki (fake pictures)

[](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=467881560) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=1874447289) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=844404959) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=1804473802) 

[](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=762467834) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=605301919) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=904420317) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=1351995607) 

[](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=1853864143) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=107869753) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=608417315) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=1481820332) 

[](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=135534218) 


End file.
